


What's Mine is Mine

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dream Pack, Dream things have feelings too, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you paid attention to him," Jiang says, gingerly nursing his busted lip, "he wouldn't have to come running to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Mine

"You touch me, Proko, and I'll kill you."

 

It's a hollow threat, Prokopenko knows, but he flinches just the same. It takes a massive effort to keep from stepping away. He doesn't like it when K gets like this. Twisting his fingers, nervously biting at his lower lip, he asks, softly, "You really that angry?"

 

Kavinsky's glare could cut glass, dark and fierce and _furious_. Without his sunglasses, K is _a beast_.

 

Fighting back a rather pleasant shiver, knowing it's a risk, Proko moves in to straddle Kavinsky's hips, threading his fingers into dark hair. Brushing his lips against K's by way of apology, Proko murmurs, soft and sweet, "Sorry, baby."

 

"Don't _baby_ me." It comes as a hiss, the warning of a snake before it bites you.

 

"Don't sound so pissy." _Pissy_ is an understatement, Jiang knows. Seated on the opposite arm of the sofa, he nurses his busted lip, aware of the fact that he's got blood dripping down his chin. He licks a bit of it away; The metallic taste of it is familiar and grounding. It's not the first time K's hit him, though this time was definitely deserved. The entire pack knows how possessive Kavinsky is when it comes to Prokopenko. "If you paid attention to him, he wouldn't have to come running to me."

 

Hands too tight at Proko's bare hips, digging blue-violet bruises into freckled skin, K snarls, "Didn't ask you."

 

"Don't have to _ask_." Jiang holds the concerned look Prokopenko shoots at him for a few seconds before he meets Kavinsky's dark, dark eyes, steeling himself. "It's obvious."

 

Really, it is, but there's no way in Hell K is going to admit that. Jiang and Proko are both fully aware of it. "You see this?" _This_ proves to be Proko's hand, and Kavinsky gives it a squeeze as indication, thumbing at the other boy's knuckles. It's strangely comforting for the both of them. " _This is **mine**_."

 

Eyes narrowing, Jiang hisses out, "He isn't a _thing_ , K."

 

Leaning in to rest his forehead against Kavinsky's shoulder, his eyes still on Jiang's, Proko sighs, "Yes, I am."

 

Nodding, Kavinsky agrees, "Yes, he is." Tangling one hand into strawberry-blonde locks, he drags Proko closer, mouthing along the side of his neck. " _Dream thing_."

 

Proko whimpers at that, though it's unclear whether it's in response to the words, or to the flutter of chapped lips along sensitive skin.

 

"You oughta know by now," Kavinsky says to Jiang between kisses, eyes rapidly darkening, "that I don't like sharing my things."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on my Tumblr account, though it turned out differently than I expected. One day I will write some form of dream pack group sex. As it stands, though, I kinda feel like K'd be too possessive of Proko for it to really happen...
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
